<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cons, Cosplays and Coincidences by StellaHunterOfArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992198">Cons, Cosplays and Coincidences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaHunterOfArtemis/pseuds/StellaHunterOfArtemis'>StellaHunterOfArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(at least I hope), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Meet-Cute, Miraculous Team, Team Bonding, alya and nino have been DYING to introduce their dumb best friends to each other, and they finally get a chance to do so, and they're in cute couples costumes, from a show called miraculous, idk if you've heard of it?, they meet at comic con!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaHunterOfArtemis/pseuds/StellaHunterOfArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya is convinced that Adrien is perfect for Marinette, and Nino agrees. So what better way to introduce their best friends than being a part of an unwitting group costume from the popular French show Miraculous?</p>
<p>For Kai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cons, Cosplays and Coincidences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryl/gifts">Kerryl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’all, I’m a terrible best friend. The fantastic human being that is Kai celebrated her birthday exactly six months ago, and I’ve only gifted this fic to her today. But! She’s an awesome and understanding person who didn’t hold my lack of reliability against me, and I finally managed to finish this. A very happy half-birthday, bestie. Love you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris Comic Con was filled to the rafters this year, which the organizers would consider a success. For a young adult clad in orange, however, the crowd was a little less than a nightmare. Having lost Marinette in the flood of people, Alya was hard pressed to find anyone, much less her best friend, who was shorter than she was, or the cute guy from photography class, no matter how tall he was. Said cute guy’s text about his attendance was a welcome surprise, and he was accompanied by his friend who she was positive was Marinette’s type.</p>
<p>Craning her neck to try and somehow look over the crowd, she was rudely interrupted by someone stepping on the tail of her outfit. She stumbled a little, muttering a curse as she whirled around to deliver a tirade at whoever dared to try and tear her costume (sure, public humiliation sucked, but she would kill anyone responsible for ruining her cosplay).</p>
<p>A pair of wide electric green eyes framed by a black mask stared at her, resembling a deer in headlights more than a black cat. Alya’s own eyes widened in response, as she and the tall blond realized who they were dressed as.</p>
<p>“Hey, Rena Rouge,” would-be Chat Noir said sheepishly as she put her hands on her hips, a smile making its way onto her lips.</p>
<p>“Chat Noir, this is no way to treat your teammate,” she replied scoldingly, and probably would have continued to do so if they weren’t interrupted.</p>
<p>“Alya! There you are!” The two turned around to find a dark-skinned Carapace waving frantically at them. Both of them smiled at their friend as he jogged over.</p>
<p>“Aw, man, I was hoping I’d get to introduce you guys,” he said smilingly, clapping Chat Noir on his shoulder. Alya grinned back and fist-bumped him.</p>
<p>“Hi Nino, funny seeing you here,” she said jokingly. She then turned back to the blond, holding out her hand for him to shake. “And you must be Adrien! I’ve heard so much about you!”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Alya,” Adrien grinned back. “Can I just say: your cosplay? Absolutely brilliant. I was half convinced you’d walked out of the screen.”</p>
<p>Alya beamed and twirled once, flicking her dip dyed hair off her shoulder. “Isn’t it just? My best friend made it, and her own costume, of course. She’s around here somewhere, will probably be here any second.”</p>
<p>Adrien went slack jawed and stared at her. “Your best friend? Then she must be our age!”</p>
<p>Alya smirked proudly. “Yep! She’s just about to turn 18, but my girl’s got talent.”</p>
<p>“Clearly,” Adrien said, eyes roving appreciatively over the costume. Nino elbowed him in the side, startling him out of his innocent observation to notice the girl in a Ladybug outfit glaring daggers at him. Going red, he ducked his head sheepishly as she marched over to them and pulled Alya behind her. Stabbing a finger in his chest, she warningly said, “Hey! You keep your eyes off my best friend, or I’ll have you reported!”</p>
<p>Alya, who had lost her footing when Marinette had forcefully pulled her away, went to calm her down, but Adrien beat her to the punch.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” he said frantically, waving his hands around. The gorgeous girl dressed as his partner stared him down menacingly. “You better not have!”</p>
<p>She turned to flounce off, but Alya stopped her, saying, “Girl, chill! He was just checking out the costume!”</p>
<p>Marinette stopped in her tracks, then reluctantly turned around, even though her face had become visibly excited when her work was brought up. She continued to eye Adrien with suspicion as she walked back to the group. Nino, who had been laughing silently behind his best friend instead of providing support, chose this moment to interrupt. “Hey Marinette!”</p>
<p>“Nino! Hi!” she exclaimed, leaning forward to give him a hug. Alya watched Adrien stare at her best friend with a sly smirk on her face. Pulling away, Nino dragged Adrien by the arm and brought him to Marinette’s notice, her smile dimming slightly as she met his eyes. “Marinette, this is my best friend, Adrien. Ignore his pathetic social skills, the poor dude was homeschooled before he joined university.”</p>
<p>He flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t realize that it would come across like that. I was seriously just admiring the outfit,” he said earnestly. Marinette gave him another once over before sighing and holding out her hand. “Okay, since Alya and Nino are vouching for you, and you apologized so nicely, let’s start over. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p>
<p>He smiled down at her, and she was suddenly struck with how pretty his eyes were. “I’m Adrien Agreste.”</p>
<p>Marinette gasped, then covered her mouth. “Oh my god, like Gabriel Agreste? I’m a huge fan of his work!”</p>
<p>Adrien, whose smile had become slightly fixed, just nodded his head. Nino leaned over to her, and in a stage whisper, said, “Yeah, his dad kinda sucks.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s starry-eyed look dropped away as she processed Nino’s words, and she rolled her eyes in disgust. “Ugh, typical. I don’t know why I expected anything different.”</p>
<p>Adrien tried not to look too happy but was immediately unsuccessful. Nino began to elaborate on Gabriel Agreste’s worse qualities, a subject he could rant about for hours, when Alya put her hand on his arm, effectively silencing him. She exchanged a grin with Marinette, failing to notice the look Adrien gave Nino.</p>
<p>“Okay hey, can I get a picture with you all? Being in complimentary cosplays and not having group photos is a crime,” Adrien said loudly, breaking up the silent conversations in the group. They huddled together and took a lot of pictures, with people periodically coming up to them and complimenting their cosplays or requesting a picture.</p>
<p>The gang together went around the Con, exclaiming over the various stalls and buying merchandise galore. Adrien and Alya, having similar taste in media, went wild, while Nino and Marinette hung back and laughed at them both.</p>
<p>Soon after, the group started to split, with Alya and Nino falling behind as Marinette chatted with Adrien. The two of them in particular kept getting stopped for pictures, both having fantastic cosplays and being dressed as partners on a popular French show. Rena Rouge and Carapace kept exchanging glances as their friends fulfilled pose demands from random strangers (and, on a memorable occasion, Mister Bug and Lady Noir).</p>
<p>As the day came to a close and they were heading towards the exit, Marinette stopped abruptly and turned to Adrien. “I’m not sorry about defending my best friend, but I’d like to apologize for attacking you like I did. You’re a nice person, and I really enjoyed meeting you.”</p>
<p>Adrien paused before reaching out and taking her hand, bending to kiss it while maintaining eye contact. “It was nice to meet you too, my lady.”</p>
<p>Marinette, eyes widened, stared at him for a second before breaking out into an uncharacteristic blush and pushed at his nose until he backed off with a grin. Alya goggled at her best friend as Nino gently pulled on her arm and away from the two.</p>
<p>“I thought it would take longer than this,” she whispered furiously, staring at her best friend as her tinkling giggle rang out above the din of the crowd. Nino just shrugged in response, looking unaffected. “My dude was gonna be smitten from the first glance.”</p>
<p>“No! You don’t get it! She’s been rebuffing guys since we started noticing them. I – oh, hang on, I need to get some photos.”</p>
<p>Pulling out her phone, Alya started clicking pictures at a frightening speed, but a touch on her chin stopped her in her tracks. She turned around in astonishment to find Nino smiling down at her, a silent question in his eyes. After a beat, she reached up to kiss him.</p>
<p>Time slipped away as cheers went up around them. They broke apart after a few seconds to find their traitor best friends had made their way to them and were faced with their cameras.</p>
<p>“That’s my play! Mari, you aren’t allowed to do that!” Alya complained, laughing. Marinette reached over and tugged on the lock framing her face, giggling, “Oh, but I’ve been waiting to exact my revenge for so long!”</p>
<p>Nino just laughed and pulled Alya to himself and kissed her again. As they became engrossed with each other, with the crowd around them throwing up cheers of <i>“Yeah, Carapace!”</i> and <i>“Go Rena Rouge!”</i>, Adrien leaned down and said in an undertone, “There’s a bigger reason I’d never check Alya out: Nino would <i>kill me</i>.”</p>
<p>Marinette burst into peals of laughter, distracting her friends and pulling their attention towards her. Her glittering blue eyes compelled Adrien to ask the question that he’d been dying to ask since he met her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Marinette,” he said suddenly. “Would you maybe like to go out sometime?”</p>
<p>Alya gasped as Marinette abruptly stopped laughing and turned a pretty shade of pink. “Um, I suppose since you’ve asked so nicely, I’d have to say yes, Chat Noir.”</p>
<p>“Great! It’s a date, Ladybug,” he smiled, and gallantly offering his arm, led their little group out of the Comic Con.</p>
<p>(Unbeknownst to them, Alya and Nino were cheering behind them, and why shouldn’t they? Alya had totally called it!)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this, Kai most of all. Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>